Obsolete:Legno
Every living thing holds those who know Legno in affection; the Queen of Hearts favors it. It branches at 4 dots into the Cherry Blossom and White Oak paths. Sweet Fragrance (*) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Manipulation + Socialize + Legno vs. Composure + Inner Light Action: Instant, contested Effect: You release a subtle scent into the air around you, that relaxes those who breathe it and inclines them to be friendly. You may affect a circular area with a radius up to (Inner Light + Albero), though you must be within it. Everyone within the area who gets fewer successes than you did gets a +1 bonus to all Social rolls made to befriend another or to gain trust, and takes a -1 penalty to all rolls to maintain, or inspire, distrust. On an exceptional success, the bonus and penalty are doubled. Beast Speaker (**) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Manipulation + Animal Ken + Legno Action: Instant Effect: Beast Speaker allows you to speak to any animal, and understand its replies. :Dramatic Failure: The animal you cast on, and any other animal of the same species, turns hostile and will attack you if it can until the end of the scene. :Failure: The animal does not understand you, and behaves as it normally would. :Success: The animal, and any other animal of the same species, understands what you say to it, and will answer questions to the best of its ability, for the rest of the scene. You may try to persuade it to act on your behalf. :Exceptional Success: As for success, and the animals are well-disposed towards you -- they will volunteer information and are easily persuaded to help you out. Add +2 to all rolls to question or influence them. Verdant Regrowth (***) Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Intelligence + Medicine + Legno Action: Instant Effect: You grant a surge of life to the targeted individual, greatly increasing the rate at which they recover from injury. For the rest of the scene, the target heals one point of bashing or lethal damage per turn (their choice); the total number of lethal damage healed by this Charm may not exceed the number of successes rolled to cast it. This Charm also prevents complications when healing from injury. Forest's Crown (****, Cherry Blossom path) Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Composure + Expression + Legno Action: Instant Effect: Until the end of the scene, the target adds the number of successes rolled as bonus dice to any mundane contested action he participates in, in which his dice pool is based on a Social attribute (Presence, Manipulation or Composure.) The target gets no bonus to activate or to resist supernatural effects from this Charm. Forest's Crown cannot be cast on anyone who is already under its effects. Sacred Grove (*****, Cherry Blossom path) Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower per roll Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Legno Action: Extended, each roll represents an hour of gardening. Effect: You cultivate an area into a calm, tranquil garden that bolsters the abilities and yourself and your allies. You take the appropriate supplies (ie, plants, seeds, soil, water, etc.) and augment them with your magic to create a grove that instills peace, confidence, and competence. The garden may have any appearance you wish, though most Princesses who take this Charm follow the lead of Bonnie Getsuei and make serene Japanese-style gardens, with cherry blossoms constantly floating through the air. Each success rolled for this Charm may be allocated to one of the following benefits, which apply to anyone of your choice within the garden: :+1 on rolls with a specific Skill (to a max of +3). :+1 Defense (to a max of +3). :+1 Inner Light for the purposes of resisting or opposing supernatural effects. This applies to mortals and other supernaturals as well and stacks with other forms of supernatural power, such as Blood Potency, Primal Urge or Gnosis. :+1 Initiative. :Negate the effects of one minor Derangement :+1 to degeneration rolls made by people who have spent at least one hour in the garden within the past 48 hours (may only be taken once, and takes the effect of two successes). :1 additional Willpower upon waking after sleeping in the garden (may only be taken once, and takes the effect of two successes). The total number of successes allocated may not exceed 10. The area of the garden (measures in square feet) cannot exceed your Inner Light times 50, and the garden lasts for 2 days plus one additional day per point of Inner Light you have. Multiple gardens created with this Charm may not overlap. Grown to Order (****, White Oak path) Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Manipulation + Crafts + Legno Action: Full turn Effect: A plant you cast Grown to Order on will grow, in a single turn, a tool perfectly suited to your most pressing need. The tool adds an equipment bonus, equal to the number of successes rolled, to a Physical or Social skill that could reasonably be helped by something you either wear or carry that's made of nothing harder than wood. Each tool you grow helps with one specific skill. If you grow a weapon, it does bashing damage. The tool is fragile; if you use it and fail, even an ordinary failure, it breaks and cannot be used again. Alternately, this Charm can be used to grow a plant into a ladder or pillar suitable for climbing, or a bridge over some kind of gap. A structure made in this way must be made from a plant already rooted in the ground, can support around 200 pounds of weight safely, and can cover a distance of 10 feet for each success rolled. This effect of this Charm lasts until the end of the scene or until you choose to dismiss it, at which point the plant shrinks back down to normal size. Surge of Life (*****, White Oak path) Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Presence + Survival + Legno Action: Full turn Effect: Plants near you grow unnaturally swiftly, entangling and crushing your foes, for the rest of the scene. Once per turn, as a reflexive action, you may cause the plants within Inner Light yards to grow over a target, making a grappling attack or manuever; their Strength equals the successes rolled, and their Brawl equals your own. If you sacrifice your action for a turn, the plants can grapple twice in that turn. Orisons Dice pool: Intelligence + Survival First: Add 9-again to Socialize rolls to befriend people. Second: Bring a plant to the peak of health and vigor. Third: Add +3 to one person's roll to resist poisoning from one toxin. Category:Obsolete Charm Category:Obsolete Page